Pirate King and Her Boys
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Walking in the room, Teague notices how the new King sits and her guards nearby besides her as if ready to protect her from harm. Do they know how they look to others? It seems not likely when the two men argue and with a sharp hiss from her shuts them up.


**For some reason the idea of this pairing comes to mind and watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl to At World's End seeing the chemistry between the three. Will never die in this at all or became captain of Davy Jones's ship either.**

 **Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters belong to Disney. The author just only owns the plot and no money made of this work.**

Warnings: Au-Canon Divergence, ooc, implied slash and het, implied polyamory, language, tensions, Teague's Pov

The Pirate King and Her Boys

Summary: Walking in the room, Teague notices how the new King sits and her guards nearby besides her as if ready to protect her from harm. Do they know how they look to others? It seems not likely when the two men argue and with a sharp hiss from her shuts them up.

* * *

Childish arguing surrounds me while I pluck at the guitar in my hands. Idiots. We just barely got out of a horrible fight that could have costed us greatly and here these fools still at it. Thanks to my position near the shadows they ignore my presence so it's easy to see the show they are putting on. Due to their petty arguing and grumbling they didn't notice the new Pirate King come in with the two men by her side.

Well that is interesting. I muse watching as she walks with such grace and a dark scowl that is sending chills down those around her expect my own. Kind of remind me of my late wife. Smirking I settle back slowly picking at the strings curious and amuse by this.

"What is with the arguing now?" the blonde woman asks looking around receiving no answer from the court.

"Probably new king and other politics, love," Jack claims with a shrug earning a piercing glare from the woman. "Too bad I couldn't get the ship…"

"Jack," She growls annoyance thick in her voice while the brunette man sighs sadly most likely thinking of his father who is currently know taken over the Flying Dutchman after Davy Jones's passing.

I shake my head at my son's words. Why would he want to have the Flying Dutchman? Is immortality matter that much to the brat?

Apparently it seem his words hit Will since he sits down on the other seat leaving the one in the middle for the pirate king to take gives Jack a dark look.

"Really Jack, my father risked his life-"

"Oh whatever whelp. You almost got killed by Jones and here was my chance only I got your father to do it instead." Jack snaps.

To my greatest surprise the court don't seem to notice going back to their squabble that Elizabeth Swann listens carefully keeping a minor eye on the two men on each side of her. When one of them makes a comment the two seem to stop giving a cold look before going back at each other instead. That is odd. There been such horrible tensions around them that seem to be thicken yet relax. Did they do something to end it? Well it wouldn't be a first since I know my own son can go either way when he wants to chase something into bed.

Furrowing my brows trying to understand it, I heard Barbosa comment softly, "Oh trust me it was like that during when we rescued Jack from Davy Jones's locker."

"Hm?"

"Those three had the others tense. Their constant arguing has been driving me nuts. I'm starting to wonder if they realize just what it is between them" Barbosa nods in the direction where the blonde seem to reach an end of their petty bickering hisses out their names in a tone that shuts them up temporarily. "Well recently during the battle the crew informs me of a comment that made me think it's true."

"Hn," I hum rather interested and finding myself agreeing.

"The Pirate King and her boys," Barbosa replies before leaving to go towards the trio where I see my son's eyes narrow into slits and Turner to become suspicious as the older man chats with the blonde.

This is really interesting. I think over the name letting it roll in my mind before a smile creeps onto my face. It sounds right. Oh I wonder if Jackie will do once he learns the name. Probably throw a fit that would make his mama proud. I go back to my guitar as things become normal around me. It will be a bit of time before the other pirate lords get the itch to head back to their lands and territories.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
